You're the only one
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Claire robinsons is a 200yrs old Vampire, she's not just an ordinary vampire. She's the only vampire -witch on earth. After leaving Mystic falls in 1870, She meets Klaus Mikaelson in New Orleans. they become a couple, and now she's about to return to Mystic Falls once again. She missed her 2 old friends, Damon and Stefan Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first time writing a TVD fanfic, i hope you'll like it. In this story Elena is already a vampire, Caroline too and Tyler is a Hybrid. So it's just like the series but Different, cause they're still in Highschool. And don't forget that aka Klaus is also in this story. But he's a whole other person, he never was in Mystic Falls. ;) Well Just Enjoy the story, Claire Robinsons story(^_^) **

Chapter 1 : Goodbye My Love~

The birds are flying, bees are humming and dogs are barking. Some people are going to highschool ,and others are going to there work. Claire keeps her eyes closed and listens to every litlle sound she hears. She smiles and sits straight on her bed, she turns around and looks at a beautifull guy. She go's with her fingers through his hair, brown-blond hair. She then grins and starts tickling him, he moves a little bit but sleeps further. Claire sighs and looks at him while she says:" Please wake up, i'm bored." then she hears him answer in a Brittish accent:" goodmorning Love." Claire smiles when she feels two arms hugging her.

She kisses his hand and says:" Goodmorning Klaus, you slept like a baby" Klaus smiles and says:" well i was tired, and i can only rest when i sleep near you." Claire chuckles and says:" flirting at 8 am, well i like that. But now i have to shower, my plane is at 11am." Klaus let go of Claire and stands up from the bed, Claire looks at him and says:" what's wrong, why are you looking so sad?" Klaus sighs and says:" do you expect me to say goodbye with a big smile on my face? Well i can't." Then he go's to claire and says while holding her hands:" why don't you stay with me? I'll help you find work as a teacher , here in New Orleans." Claire sighs and looks with puppy eyes at him, then she says:" i have to go, i didn't see my friends in 90yrs. I also wanna stay with you." Klaus sits back on the bed and looks at the ground, then he says:" Who are these friends of yours?"

Claire opens the window and looks outside, she sighs and smiles. Then she says:" my friends... They're really special, we know each other since 1864. They're different from each other, one is really sweet and cares about the whole world. And the other is funny and flirts with every women." She laughs and continues:" But they're both always ready to save and fight for there friends. I really missed them, they're my family." Klaus stands up and hugs Claire, she smiles and turns around facing him. He smiles and says:" well i really wanna meet these two, iff you like them then i might like them too." Then he Kisses Claire on her lips, she sighs and says:" I'm going to miss you so much, i don't know iff i can stay apart from you." She bends her head down and cries, Klaus hugs her and says:" you don't know how much i'm going to miss you My beautifull Claire." He then wipes her tears with his finger and says :"Don't cry, i'll come visit as soon as possible. I just need to finish a job with Marcel."

Claire smiles and says :" but finish this job quick, so you can come to me. Or else i will come back to take you with me." Klaus smiles and his cute dimples are showing, He then says to her:" I understand My lady, but first go take a shower. It's already 9am we kept talking and forgot the time." Claire Turns around and walks to the bathroom, she stops and says:" well iff you want to join me, you're welcome to do so." Then she Gives him a sexy look, he laughs and says:" Maybe another time, but now i'm gonna call marcel." Claire looks mad at him and whispers to herself :"whenever i try to seduce him, he doesn't have time for me. It's as iff he's married to Marcel." she enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Klaus laughs and says:" She always forgets that we're vampires, we can hear everything." Then he takes his phone and calls Marcel.

~1 hour later~

Claire wears her favorite clothes: black jeans pants, a grey tank top, and her favorite black leather jacket and off course her black leather boots. She go's downstairs and sees Rebecca Crying, she stands near her in a blink of an eye. Claire looks at Klaus and asks :"what's wrong with her? Did something happen to Marcel?" klaus chuckles and says :" No Marcel is allright, i already asked her why she's crying. But she doesn't wanna answer me." Claire sees that Klaus looks a little bit sad, she looks at Rebecca and says:" Rebecca what's wrong? We're best friends, so tell me." Rebecca looks at claire with tears in her eyes, she whipes her nose and says:" You're leaving, do you expect me to say goodbye with a big smile on my face?" Claire chuckles and looks at Klaus, He smiles and winks her. She looks at Rebecca and says:" i'm gonna miss you Rebecca, you and Klaus are definitely family. He said the same thing 2hours ago, don't cry and come visit me. Or come with me that's a better idea!"

Rebecca smiles and says:" I can't Claire, i can't leave Marcel. But i promise you that i will comevisit you." Claire sighs and says:" okay, that's also good. Take care of Marcel, and iff you find clothes i like buy them for me. I'll do the same." Rebecca smiles while tears fall on her cheeks, she hugs Claire and says:" Off course you silly girl." Then Claire hugs Kol, he smiles and says while looking at her:" take care off yourself, and don't worry about Nick. I'll take good care off your lover." He grabs her hand and kisses it, then he winks her. Claire smiles and says:" you're such a casanova, and thank you for everything. And please come visit me, you're my best friend." Kol smiles and noddes, then he hugs her again. Claire hugs him back, then she let go off him. She looks at Klaus and sees him looking at her with sad eyes. She go's to him and hugs him, she immediately starts crying. Klaus hugs her back and says:" don't cry, you look awfull when you cry." Claire chuckles while she wipes her tears, she looks at Klaus and stands on her toes.

Then she kisses him, Klaus grabs her tighter to him. Kol smiles and says:" iff you wanna continue, go upstairs to your bedroom." Claire smiles and says while stil hugging Klaus :" You never change Kol." He grins and Eilijah says:" Claire we need to leave now, or else you'll miss your plane." Claire noddes and Let go of Klaus, then she takes her bag and looks at everyone. She smiles and says:" well then, i'm leaving... See you guys soon." Rebecca cries again and Kol puts his hand on her shoulder. Klaus smiles and says:" yes my love, see you very soon." Then Claire turns around and leaves the house , while tears are flowing on her cheeks. She get's steps inside Elijah car, He sighs and says:" Claire you can stay here , iff you don't wanna leave Niklaus behind." Claire shakes her head and says:" I have to, thank you Elijiah you're just like a big brother to me." He smiles and drives away, leaving "The Mikaelson's" house behind them.

**I hope you liked my story this far... I know it's very long, but i couldn't make it shorter.**

**I'll be posting a new chapter one of these days, hopefully everyone will like it. **

**Iff you have and ideas or suggestions.. Review or send me a mail (^_^) **

**Btw you can follow me on Twitter Damon_Misaki92**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Misaki~ **

**Ps:I love reviews, so make me happy and review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i couldn't wait to update my story, i'm my own fan XD I hope you guys liked my first chapter, i forgot to mention you how Claire looks like. She has long black hair that reaches to her waist, and green eyes. With a beautifull body Just like my idol Nina Dobrev:D **

**Well let's get started (^_^) btw do you like the romantic Klaus? And what do you think about the new Mikaelson's?**

Chapter 2: Airport

Claire and Elijiah arrive at the airport, he helps her bring all her luggage inside. Elijiah smiles And says while looking at Claire:" You have so much luggage, women in my time never took this much with them when they travelled." Claire smiles and says:" really? Well actually i left the other half at Home, Rebecca told me to go shopping as soon as i arrive at Mystic Falls." Elijiah laughs and says:" well that's Rebecca, always thinking of buying new clothes." Claire chuckles and Stares at her bags, she thinks of Klaus. And without she notices , a few teardrops slide down on her cheeks. Elijiah sees that Claire's crying, he go's to her and and goves her a handkerchief. She smiles and wipes her tears, then she says:" I didn't know it will be this hard to leave, especially when i think of Klaus." She wipes her tears again ,but her tears keep flowing.

Elijiah then hugs her and says:" I know, i know how you feel right now. But you said you have some business in Mystic Falls, do what you have to do. And come back as fast as possible, Cause Klaus will be stressed without you." Claire smiles and hugs him tighter, she says:" I wish you we're my Big brother, you're always there for me. " Elijiah chuckles and says:" well that will be a problem, cause Klaus will also be your brother then." Claire let go of Elijah and they both laugh. Then she smiles and says:" well i'm leaving, please come visit me. I'll be searching for a good girl for you." Elijiah smiles and says:" okay, whatever my little sister wants. I'll be keeping you up to date about Klaus's depression." Claire laughs and says:" tell me every detail, and please tell rebecca to buy me those black/gold pumps. she knows what i mean." Then she hugs him again and leaves, Elijah smiles and steps inside his car. He starts the car and drives back home.

~2hours later~

When Claire get's out of the airplane, she takes her luggage and go's to buy water. She buys water, and a few snacks. Then someone calls her, she grabs her cellphone and sees that Klaus is calling her. She smiles and answers:" Hello honey, did you miss me already?" Klaus chuckles and says:" Off course Love, i missed you the second you left home." Claire sighs and says:" i miss you Klaus, iff only you we're here with me." Klaus smiles and says:" i'll come visit you as soon as possible, did you already found your new car?" Claire looks surprised and asks:" New car? Did you buy me another car?" Klaus smiles and says:"well Love, i think you'll find outisde the airport. You have the keys inside you handbag, it's your favorite car."

Claire starts running towards the exit, when she's outside. She sees her new car a 'Porsche Cayman S Black Edition', she smiles and starts searching for her keys. Meanwhile Klaus says to her:" so what do you think Sweetheart?" Claire keeps searching in her bag and says:" I' m so happy, i always wanted this car. Klaus i love you so much!" Klaus smiles and says:" I'm glad you like it, and i love you too Claire." then he sighs and says:" well i have to help Kol with something, so i'll call you In 1hour. Take care Claire" Claire smiles and says:" okay see you later Klaus, I love you." Klaus chuckles and says :" I love you too, bye." Then she hangs off and she smiles, whe she finds her keys. she puts all her luggage in the car, and then she starts driving.

**Well this chapter was rather small... But i'm going to post a new chapter in a few minutes XD can't stop writing, I love this story(^_^) **

**Follow me on twitter iff you want : Damon_Misaki92 **

**Review Pretty please :) tell me iff you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooow (^_^) well i can't stop writing, i'm afraid i will forget everything. I hope you guys like my story ... And from this chapter on, there will be plenty of Damon flirts XD**

**Before i forget:" thanx a lot to Sage londyn, your my favorite fanfic writer:D And thanx to Katherinmikaelson, for your sweet review:D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review, Review = me happy / faster update = you happy (^_^) **

Chapter 3 : Reunion

Claire arrives at Mystic Falls, she smiles when she sees how many people are walking on the streets. She sighs and says :" God, this city changed so much since i left." Then she sees a sign, saying" Mystic Grill". She smiles and stops near it, claire get's out of the car. She opens the door of Mystic Grill, and get's inside. Claire go's straight to the Bar, there she says to the bartender:" Give me a bottle of Bourbon and a glass filled with ice please." The bartender noddes and says:" aren't you a little too young for this?" Claire smiles and says:"I'm 21yrs old, that's old enough i hope." The bartender doesn't believe Claire asks to see her ID. Claire looks straight in his eyes and says:" I'm old enough, and you should bring what i asked you right now." The guy answers in trance:" i'll bring you what you asked for, you're old enough." Claire grins and answers:" yes, go please."

Then she crosses her legs and looks at two guys talking to each other. Claire listens to what they're saying, the guy with the blond hair looks like a bachelor. He says:" well buddy, Jenna doesn't wanna talk to me Afterour fight." The other guy has black hair, and sits with his back to Claire. He chuckles and says:" Well Alaric That's what you get iff you don't listen to what i say. I'm an expert in women, they love my style,my charms and my looks." Claire smiles and whispers:" well the blond guys name is Alaric, a special name." When her Bourbon arrives, she grabs the bottle and pours a glass full. She drinks the whole glass at once, then she refills it.

When she feels 4 eyes staring at her from behind, she turns around looks with wide eyes. she smiles when she sees Damon looking at her, she go's to him and immediatelly hugs him. she smiles and says:" God i missed you Damon, it's been such a long time my friend." Damon smiles and hugs her back, he says:" i missed you too Claire." She smiles and says:" you're way hotter then in 1864, ." Damon laughs and says:" it's so good to see you, i'm sure my baby bro will be happy to see you." Claire chuckles and says:" baby bro,thats's so cute. When did you start calling him that?" Damon stands up and says:" well i don't remember." then he looks at her and says:" this is my buddy Alaric." Claire smiles and shakes Alaric's hand, then she sees Damon smilling.

she looks at him and says:" what?" He grins and says:" you never change, still drinking Bourbon?" Claire grins and says:" well it's my favorite, and i know women don't drink Bourbon. That's what you always told me Damon, i've lived alone Since 1923." She sighs and says:" the last time we saw each other, was when Stefan was a Ripper. I left Chicago and went to New Orleans, there i met the love of my life." Damon looks surprised and says:"you have a boyfriend?" Claire sighs and says :" well, you didn't think i'll stay a single girl for eternity?" Damon smirks and says:" well i'm happy you're here, especially when you got yourself a boyfriend." then he grins and continues:" but i'm curious, which guy desrves to be Miss. robinsons boyfriend? He has to be special, maybe a werewolve?"

Claire grins and says:" well he's special for sure, and he's the only one for me." Damon smiles and Claire keeps staring at him, he does the same. then Claire says :"Do you still love Katherine?" Damon Breaks his eyecontact with Claire, and starts looking around. Claire keeps asking about Katherine for about 15minutes, when she sees that he doesn't want to answer. She stands before him with vampire speed, She puts her hands on his cheeks and stares into his perfect bleu eyes. Damon sighs and looks at her, he asks:" what do you want, Claire?" She sighs and says:" I just wanna know iff you still love her Damon. I don't wanna see you get hurt, your my family."

Damon smiles softly and Alaric stands up and says:" well i have to go, Jenna wants to talk to me again." he looks at Damon and winks, then he shakes claire's hand and says:" it was nice to meet you Claire, i'm glad someone can keep my buddy under control." Damon grins and then Alaric leaves The Grill. Damon says to Claire:" well let's go visit my baby bro, he will be happier then me to see you." Claire smiles and says:" well let's go see your baby bro, no wait our lill baby bro."

Damon grins and they leave The Grill, when they're outside Claire asks Damon:" did you come her by car?" Damon shakes his head, then she says:" well then, come with me. My sweetheart buyed me a new car." When Damon sees her car, he smiles and says :" well, he has a good taste in cars. And a good taste in women." Claire chuckles and says:" Don't flirt with me ." He grins and they leave, going straight to The Salvatore house.

**Well i hope you guys liked this chapter, actually i expected it to be way better.(_) **

**Iff you have any ideas , send me a mail. And review please, cause i loooove it (^_^) **

**Thanx for reading xxx**

**Follow me on twitter Damon_Misaki92**

**Ps: ar my chapters too long?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, sorry that i didn't post a new chapter. I got sick and got busy with school... but i promise this won't happen again(^_^) **

***ATTENTION: the spell i used here, is not from TVD. I just searched for a random latin spell, sorry iff it sucks(-_-)***

**Thanks for you reviews;D Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 4: The Salvatore Brothers

Claire smiles and looks at The Salvatore mansion, she turns around and says to Damon:"You got such a beautifull house" Damon smiles and takes Claire's bags out of her car's trunk. Claire looks at Damon and asks:" what are you doing?" Damon smirks and says:" well, it's been awhile since we saw you. So you're gonna stay with us, any problem with that?" Claire sighs and smiles, she says:" Okay, but do you have a girlfriend? And does Stefan has a girlfriend?" Damon looks at Claire with a worried look on his face, he says:" why are you asking that?" Claire leans against her car and says: "i don't wanna see an angry girlfriend shouting at me, iff i'm staying at her boyfriends place." Damon laughs and says:"well Stefan has a girlfriend, but i'm still happy single. But i see some women sometimes." Claire laughs and says:" that's so like you, Katherine is in the past. And now you're enjoying your time, as a Bachelor." Damon smirks and says:" well you know me the best, after all we've been through many things together." Claire sighs and follows a bird with her eyes, she says:" yeah, we've been through a lot. Just so you know, i've been watching over you two since i left Mystic Falls." Damon looks shocked at Clair, he says:" then why didn't you come to us, Stefan was in Chicago. And i was in New York with a friend of mine."

Claire sighs and says:"I couldn't, i was ashamed of myself. I left you guys, when you needed me the most." She stares at her hands and continues:" You both got turned into vampires, and i had to help you. But i got afraid, you would think i turned you. All thought it was katherine who did that. I promise i wont ever leave you guys, i'll always be there for you." Damon smiles and hugs her, and then he looks at her. When he sees that she's crying, he says:"You've always been there for us, and we'll always be there for you Claire. so don't cry, cause we've got a lot to catch up with." He winks her, Claire smiles and whipes her tears. Then he picks her bags up from the ground, and Claire also takes a few bags. Then Damon opens the door, When they're inside Claire smiles and keeps staring at the livingroom. Damon smiles and says:" i knew you would like it, ." Claire smiles and says:" It's really beautifull, can i see the rest of the house?" Damon go's to his table full of Bourbon bottles, he takes 2 glasses and fills them With Bourbon.

Damon gives Claire one glass, then he says:" well let's take a tour around my house." Claire smiles and takes a sip of her glass, she immediatelly smiles and says:" you know I love Bourbon, thanks Damon." He smiles and then he shows her the whole house, after awhile they're back downstairs. There Claire sees Stefan kissing a girl, Damon shouts: "Continue this upstairs in your room,Dear brother." Stefan immediately turns around and just when he wants to say something to Damon. He sees Claire smilling at him, he let go of his girlfriend and with vampire speed he stands before Claire. She just smiles and says:" It's been awhile, Stefan." He smiles and hugs her, Claire hugs him back. Stefan then looks at her and says:" I've missed you Claire, how have you been?" She smiles and says:" You didn't change at all Stefan, still caring about everyone. I've missed you too." Then she looks shocked at the girl standing behind Stefan, Damon notices that and says:" that's Elena Gilbert, she's Stefan's girlfriend." Claire stands near Elena in a second, she says to her:" God, you look like that Bitch. But i can feel you're not her." Elena looks worried at Stefan and says:" how can you feel that? You're a vampire,only witches can feel that." Claire smiles and says:" I like you, you're smart. Well i see you know that these guys are vampires, so i'll let you know another secret."

Elena looks at her , Claire yawns and sits down on the sofa. She says while looking at Elena:" I'm a vampire and a witch, i'm the only one that has ever existed." Elena looks shocked at Claire, and says:" woow, there are so many things i still don't know. I thought that didn't exist." Claire smiles and says:"should i show you a spell, a special one i only use in special occasions?" Elena noddes and Claire closes her eyes and whispers:"Omni maximus thundora bentidoct!" Stefan and Damon smile when they feel a lot of wind in the room, Elena on the other hand. Keeps looking shocked at Claire, She opens her eyes and a chair near Elena fly's in the air. Claire smiles and whispers:"stop",then she says to Elena:" well do you believe me now, ?" Elena smiles and says:" Yes i believe you Claire, and i'll keep this a secret." Clare smiles and after awhile Elena is cooking dinner with Stefan in the kitchen. Damon and Claire are talking about the good old times, they talk and laugh for a long time. When it's 10pm, Stefan brings Elena home. Claire is taking a shower, and Damon is talking to someone on the phone.

When she comes downstairs, she sees that Stefan and Damon are talking about something. But they immediately change the subject, when they notice that Claire's looking at them. Claire smiles and jumps on the sofa, she puts her head on Stefan's lap. Stefan smiles and says:" It's just like the old times, Claire always fell asleep on my lap." Damon grins and says:" Let's trow a party tomorrow, i'll ask blondie to organise everything." Stefan laughs and says:" Yeah, Caroline would like to do that. And we should invite all of Elena's friends, and ask Matt to bring the drinks." Claire looks between Stefan and Damon, then she asks:"Are you gonna trow a party for me?" Damon smiles and says:" yes Claire, we should make up for all of these years." Claire smiles and on that second someone calls her. She says to Damon:" could you give me my cellphone, i'm to tired to stand up." When Damon grabs Claire's cellphone he reads the name that's calling her. He grins and says:" Love is calling you." Claire laughs and takes her cellphone from Damon, she lays back on Stefan's lap.

When she answers the phone, the first thing she hears is Klaus's sweet voice. He says:" Hello Love, how are you?" Claire smiles and says:" I'm fine, how are you Love?" Klaus smiles while painting a portret of Claire, He says:" You sound happy?" Claire sighs and says:" I'm very happy, i finally see my friends again." Klaus says:"iff you're happy ,i'm happy" Then he sighs and lays his paintbrush down on the table, he says while looking sad:" I miss you Claire, i'm lonely without you." Claire looks sad and says:" I miss you too" She stands up, and walks outside. Leaving the Salvatore Brothers looking confused. Meanwhile Klaus says:"When are you coming back sweetheart?" Claire tries to hold her tears from falling down, but when Klaus says:"I haven't seen you for a day, but it seems a century to me." Claire cries and says while whipping her tears:" I miss you so much Klaus, I wanna see you so badly." Klaus sits down on a chair and says:" Don't cry love, i promise you. I'll be with you in three days, just hold on like i'm holding on." Claire sighs and says:" God i didn't know it will be this hard, i'll be waiting for you." Klaus smiles and says:" Get some sleep, i'll call you tomorrow Love" Claire says:" okay, I love you Klaus." Klaus smiles and says:" I love you too Claire, more then anyone." Then he hangs up, Claire puts her cellphone in her pocket. Then she whippes her tears again, and go's back inside the house. There she finds The Salvatore Brothers talking to each other.

**I hope you liked this chapter(^_^) **

**I'll be posting a new chapter one of these days, so hold on and wait for it;D**

**Review please, i love reviews... And thank you again for reading my story:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there,it's been awhile again... I'm sOrry i couldn't upload a new chapter, i have some exams next week. That's why i'm uploading today, And i also wanna thank you all for reading my fanfic :D**

**Well enjoy it and HAPPY late HALLOWEEN! (^_^) keep loving TVD and my One and Only celeb crush Ian Somerhalder . xxxx**

**~The song belongs to Sebastian Ingrosso and Alesso "calling lose my mind" (teen wolf soundtrack)~**

**Before i forget:"THANK YOU KATHERINEMIKAELSON AND MY FAVORITE FANFICWRITER SAGE LONDYN!" loooove you guysxxx**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 5: The party(part 1)

The next morning Claire wakes up, and go's to take a shower. While Claire's taking a shower, Damon looks angry at his own shower. He turns around and says to Stefan: "Why doesn't it work today?" Stefan sighs and lays on Damon's bed, he says with closed eyes:" I don't know, maybe because you shower every second of the day." Damon looks at Stefan and says:" I'm gonna take a shower in your room." Stefan stands up in a whim and says:" No, no, no, you can't. cause Elena is taking a shower." Damon grins and says:" So Elena stayed over last night, i already know she stayed here. I didn't sleep that well,because of you guys." Stefan smirks and says:" you never change, Damon. Go ask Claire iff you can take a shower in her bathroom" Damon sighs and leaves his room, meanwhile Claire's still taking a shower. She starts singing under the shower:

"Can we freeze, come, and surrender our rights and wrongs  
Can we just for one night let the stars decide where we belong  
Maybe heaven right now is a devil or angel away  
That won't change  
Together we vow that our colors will sparkle the faith

And I will find you

I will find you  
I will reach you  
Or I, I, I will lose my mind  
Lose my mind  
Lose my mind  
Lose my mind  
Lose my mind, yeah!"

Damon laughs when he hears Claire singing, She puts a towel ln and leaves the bathroom. There she sees Damon smilling at her, she smiles back and asks:" What's so funny Damon? Tell me, i wanna laugh with you" Damon sits on Claire's bed and says: " you're singing again, it's been so long since i heard you sing" Claire looks sad and says:"i really missed you Damon" He looks at her and smiles, then he stands up and hugs Claire while saying:"i also missed you Claire,welcome home" Claire smiles and hugs Damon back, then she says:" i'm gonna put some clothes on, iff my boyfriend sees me talking to a giy like this." she starts laughing and says:" he get's jealous in a second, and always starts fighting iff a guy flirts with me." Damon smiles and says:" he sounds Like a good guy." Claire noddes and Damon says ,while standing with his back to her:" Caroline organised a party tonight at 'The Lockwood mansion', it's a party just for you" Claire smiles and puts her white jeans pants on, then she wears her darkblue top on. She grabs her cellphone and says:" you can turn around now , Damon. Well i really wanna meet this Caroline, she sounds like a party expert." Damon grins and go's to take a shower.

Claire and Damon went shopping, fishing, swimming,and at 8pm they both arrived at 'The Grill'. Damon went to sit on his favorite place, and Claire just sat beside him. When the bartender asked what they wanted to order, Claire sayed:" a bottle of Bourbon and 2 glasses please" Damon grins and pours they're glasses full, he holds his glass in the air and says:" To this amazing day, old friendship never dies" Claire holds her glass also up and says:" To a life full of Bourbon ,and a life where Damon finds his perfect girl" Damon smiles ,and then they clink they're glasses. After awhile Damon and Claire are back at The Salvatore House. Damon is changing his clothes, while Stefan and Claire are talking about the Good old times. Claire laughs and says:" do you remember when i told my mother i was pregnant of Damon?" Stefan coughs and laughs, Damon hears what they're saying and comes downstairs in a whim. He says to them:" i remember, your mother planned a whole wedding for us. And katherine started panicking and saying that she loved me, so i won't leave her for you." Claire laughs and says:" she's such an egoistic bitch, she's afraid to stay alone. Well now she has what she feared the most." Claire smiles and looks at Stefan, He just smiles and says:" well let's go to the party"

When they arrive at the party, Stefan go's immediately to Elena. They kiss and Elena says to Stefan:"Did you come here with Damon and Claire?" Stefan points at Damon and Claire, and says:"yeah, they're standing over there." Elena smiles and grabs Stefan's hand, she leads them towards the others. Claire laughs and drinks her cocktail in one shot, then she says to Damon:"I've laughed so much today, and i had so much fun. Thank you for everything Damon" He smiles and says:"the pleasure is all mine, . I also had a lot of fun, you didn't change at all Claire." She smiles and hugs Damon, he hugs her back. Then they hear Elena say:"you guys look good together,why don't you start dating each other?" Claire let go of damon and they all laugh except of Elena. Claire says:" I already have a boyfriend, but he isn't that much fun like Damon" Damon grins and says:"well at least someone loves to have fun with me" Claire smiles and then she sees a Blond hair coming there way. Stefan smiles and says:"Caroline, the mansion looks amazing. No one is better in organizing parties then you" Caroline smiles and says:" thanx Stefan, you're so sweet."

Then she sees Claire, Caroline looks at Damon and says:" well well, Damon you came. All thought you're unwanted here, But because Stefan's my best friend. You can be here." Claire grins and says:" Nice to meet you, i'm Claire an old friend of Damon and Stefan. You're Caroline am i right?" Caroline looks surprised and says:" nice to meet you too, i see you already know who i am. And btw you look gorgeous" Claire smiles and says: "Well thank you Caroline, i can see why Stefan likes you. You're a cheerfull girl, and you made this party amazing" Caroline laughs and says:" thanks , i hope to become best friends" then she puts her hand out and they shake hands.

~2 hours later~

Stefan and Elena, Tyler and Caroline are all dancing. While Claire and Damon are playing a game, they have to drink the most shots . Damon grins and says:" Well let's begin, who wants to compete against me?" Tyler grins and says:" i'll compete against you" Claire smiles and says:" and i'll join you guys" Damon grins and says:"so it's just the three of us, well let's get started" Damon fils 30 glasses full of alcohol, then he gives Claire and Tyler each 10 glasses. Then Caroline says:" okay, i'll say start.3.2. !" Tyler starts drinking and shakes his head after 3 glasses, Damon drinks like it's the easiest thing on earth. Claire drinks glass after glass, and when she holds her last glass in her hand. she says:" i dedicate this victory to my love, Klaus" then she drinks it in one shot, Claire smiles and says:" I won, again Damon." Tyler smiles and says while shaking Claire's hand:"you're the first girl i saw, who drinks alcohol like water." Claire laughs and says:"Thanx, Next time you have to win. All thought Damon tried to win me, but he loses everytime" Damon grins and he grabs Claire's hand and says:" may i have this dance with you, Miss Claire?" Claire smiles and says:"off course " then they get on the dancefloor and start dancing.

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or sunday;D **

**Review review review pleaseeee! I love reviews333**

**Follow me on twitter: Damon_Misaki92 **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile again...(-_-) I'm so sorry again... ****Exams, family stuff and i got sick.. That's what kept me from writing chapter 6. ****Well let's just get started, and thanx to all my readers (^_^) especially a BIG thank you to my favorite fanfic writer and friend Sagelondyn, love you Sage~~**

Chapter 6: The party (part 2)

Stefan's eyes didn't leave Claire and Damon for a second, he kept staring at both of them dancing . Claire was laughing while Damon was telling some jokes, then both of them stopped dancing. And Claire grabbed the first bottle of beer she finds, Damon takes it from her and gives her a bottle of Bourbon in the place. Claire smiles and says:" You know what i like" She winks Damon and drinks straight from the bottle. He laughs and says :" Claire ,you're gonna get pretty drunk iff you drink too much" She coughs and says:"I know, I know . I'm all grown up, and I know what i'm doing." Stefan sighs and go's straight to Claire, he takes the bottle from her and says:"Claire, you can't handle alcohol that well. Let's just get you to bed, okay?" Claire sighs and says with a smile on her face:" You're worried about me, i already told you guys i can handle everything." Stefan sighs and says :" The last time you drank alcohol like this time, was in the 20s. We woke up next day in a house with broken windows, you broke everything into pieces" Claire laughs and puts her hand on Stefan and says:" My dear friend Stefan Salvatore, those were good times. I miss those times, so i'm trying to do everything you guys want. So i can make it up to you guys, for the time i wasn't there for you"

Stefan smiles and says:" thank you Claire, the only thing i need right now is getting you to bed and end the party. It's already 3am, and i need some sleep after dropping Elena at her house." Claire smiles and hiccups, Damon smiles and says:"well then, let's end this party now." He turns around and go's with vampirespeed to the DJ, he grabs his mic and says:" listen up everybody, the party has ended it's time you guys leave." Claire immediattely starts laughing at Damon's rudeness, Stefan just sighs and shakes his head. Afte a few minutes everyone left, Damon go's to Stefan and asks:" Where is Claire?" Stefan looks behind him and sees that Claire isn't laying on the couch anymore. They both start running through the house, Stefan opens the bathroom and sees Caroline and Tyler kissing against the wall. He coughs and says:"did you guys see Claire somewhere?" Caroline says with a red face:"No we didn't see her" Stefan nods and closes the door behind him. Meanwhile Damon opens the door of his room, and hears that someone is taking a shower. He walks slowly towards it and stops immediattely, when he sees Claire standing before him wearing a towel and wet hair.

Damon grins and says:"so you where here, we've been looking for you ." Claire smiles and says:" well i took a shower, after some kid pour some beer on my clothes." She walks past him and grabs her bottle of Bourbon, and drinks what's left of it in one gulp. Damon shakes his head and says:"Why are you drinking so much? You have a perfect life, a guy who loves you more then anyone and your old friends." Claire sighs and sits on Damon's bed and says:" I'm just afraid that after all these years, i've lived a life full of happinnes. That one day, i'll lose everything that's to dear to me." Damon walks and sits beside Claire and says:" Don't worry Claire, iff something like that ever happens. You know that i'll always be there for you." Claire smiles lightly and hugs Damon. On that second Stefan walks inside Damon's room. He smiles when he sees that Damon is hugging Claire. But when he sees that Claire is just wearing a Towel, he says to Damon:"Let her put some clothes on first, and then continue your friendly hug." Damon grins and says:"who said it's a friendly hug?" He looks at Claire and winks her, she just smiles and stands up. After awhile they all went to sleep.

~The next morning~

Stefan wakes up and go's to take a shower, when he's done he wears his clothes. He smiles when he hears loud music coming from downstairs. When he arrives at the livingroom he looks surprised, when he sees that Damon and Claire are cooking together. Claire sees that Stefan is staring at them, she writes on a piece of paper:

STEFAN IS LOOKING AT US, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?

Damon writes under it:

WE'll DO AS IFF WE'RE A COUPLE, FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER.

Claire then winks Damon and says:"well Damon, i didn't know you could cook?" Damon smiles and says:"well Claire, i can do somethings you never saw" Claire chuckles and Damon walks past her to grab a towel, he grabs a botlle of Bourbon and fills two glasses. He go's back to Claire and when he gives her, her glass he whispers in her ear:"You look good today ." Claire chuckles and looks in his eyes, Damon smirks and kisses her on her cheek. Then he choppes some onions and put it in the sauce pot. Claire leans against the fridge and says:"I know you're here Stefan" Stefan smiles and says:"you guys are idiots, always pretend like you're a couple. And stop flirting with other men Claire, you already have a boyfriend" Claire smiles and says:"typical Stefan, you worry about everyone. Don't get mad, i only flirt with Damon to tease you. my boyfriend is the only one i love." Damon grins and says:" I thought we were flirting for real" Claire laughs and on that second someone knocks on the door. Damon go's with vampirespeed to the door, and opens it. He looks surprised when he sees a guy with brown hair. Damon says : "Hello, who are you?" Claire lays on the sofa and laughs when she hears the way Damon speaks to strangers. The brown haired guy says with a Brittish accent :" Hello Mate, do you know where Claire Robinsons lives?" When Claire hears a familliar voice, she stands up and runs with vampirespeed to the frontdoor. She hugs the brown haired guy and says:"I've missed you Kol" Kol smiles and hugs her back, he says:"I missed you too Claire" Damon grins and says:"well your boyfriend is rather young?" Claire and Kol both laugh and enter The Salvatore House.

**I hope you liked this chapter, Actually I had some other ideas but I forgot everything... **

**Do you like Damon and Claire's crazy friendship? Stefan is the youngest but he still worries about His brother and friend. Damon thinks that Claire and Kol are a couple XD There will be some action in the Next chapter, and i'll do my best to bring some Stelena in it. And off course Katherine will also appear in this story. **

**Thanx again for reading and Review please, Reviews are my best friend;D Follow me on twitter Damon_Misaki92 and keep supporting TVD and loving Ian Somerhalder, My Angel:D **


End file.
